Dirty Little Secret
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Antonio has a dirty little secret he keeps all to himself. And there's absolutely nothing that will make him betray that secret. M for sex. AntonioxLovino Oneshot?


**WARNING: BoyxBoy **

**If you dont like it-seriously...just turn away and find something else. **

* * *

My eyes darted around the luxurious ballroom. The chandeliers sparkled and twinkled, shining down on the dancers below. The crowd was mingled as expected, like ants that were crowded in a small box. They bumped into each other, said, "Pardon me," and moved on. So typical.

The food had been lined on the ridiculously long buffet table, with the nicest silver and the most breakable china set on the side for my guests to take. The waiters and waitresses bustled about trying to please the needy people with more wine or more of the little sandwiches from France.

It was no help at all that the ballroom was stuffy and suffocating. It was ridiculously hard to breath with all the body heat. Atop that was the fact I had to wear my nice clothes, which in of themselves constricting.

The entire room itself was a nice warm glow, as the murmurs of my guests bounced off the walls. Damn guests…always making my home dirty and having to make my employees do extra work. Plus, when these damn parties were held, I had to act my best as the host of the place. I hadn't wanted anything to do with them. Just a nuisance in all honesty… It wasn't my idea to throw this party, mind you, so I do have the right to complain.

I sighed and continued to strain my neck above the crowd.

It would all be worth it. Every single little thing that bothered me, each and every minute I had to focus all my energy into trying to keep myself in check, would be worth it… If I saw-

"Antonio!"

My head swerved downward, and I blinked. My eyes were suddenly pulled into the gaze of two round, green eyes. The long lashes fluttered daintily as they blinked.

"Eh…what now?" I questioned.

The person before me frowned in disapproval as my oblivious question escaped my lips. I could only stare, as my mind frantically tried to piece together the puzzle I didn't even know I was piecing together.

"Antonio Mr. Yao-the ambassador from China-is trying to get your attention…please don't be rude tonight, dear," her voice sighed in exasperation.

Two pale hands placed themselves on my chest and fixed a little something (I'm not even sure what) on my extravagant suit. I nodded a bit, as I adjusted my own collar due to lack of air. I watched as her smile bloomed, and as she quickly linked our arms, her curly blonde locks bounced. That notorious headband was fastened properly in the back of her head, and it too, bounced as we began to move towards the Asian ambassador.

"Mr. Yao!" my wife exclaimed, curtsying as a noble European woman would, "How nice that you could come to our party!"

Mr. Wang Yao was a strict man. Older than I by a good number of years, but his youth continued to shine. His ebony hair was always pulled in a traditional Chinese pony-tail, and his attire tonight was no different than what he usually wore. Except that it was a bit more furnished due to the formal circumstances.

"_Xie xie_," the man replied, bowing to my wife and I, "I see that you and your wife are in good health?"

I nodded mechanically, glancing to the woman next to me. She continued to cling to my arm, as her mouth began to run away with conversation with the foreigner. Mr. Yao I could tell was only partially listening, almost as if he had default settings to himself.

My wife would say something like, "…and the flowers were such a beautiful bloom this year…" and the ambassador would simply nod in agreement and make a simple comment like, "Good to hear, good to hear."

Finally though, after a good period of time, my wife spotted her Hungarian friend across the room. Her Hungarian friend was not to be ignored.

"Will you excuse me, Mr. Yao?" she curtsied again and turned to me, "Love, I'll be by the buffet if you need me."

I smiled and nodded, before mechanically bending down a few inches to peck her on the lips. As she trotted off, Mr. Yao glanced at me.

"…She's a very energetic woman, Carriedo," the man explained.

I laughed lightly.

"Ah…_s__í_, she is…" I agreed.

"It is a good thing you are married now, otherwise I fear she could've gone in the wrong way"-he shook his head-"Women who are not bound to a husband may become more independent and wild than society will allow. Thank goodness you seem like you can tame her."

I laughed at this remark again.

"Tame my wife you say?"

Though I interpreted this strange comment as a mere joke, I found that the seriousness in the ambassador's eyes was not to be comical.

He bid himself goodbye after that, as he said he needed to search for another person attending the party.

As he parted, my mind began to swirl as thoughts and opinions and memories whizzed through my mind…

As the youngest son of the noble Carriedo family, the idea of marriage never stressed upon my mind. My brain didn't ponder hours upon hours about waiting at the alter, awaiting my bride. Sure it was an idea that I knew was inevitable, as I was raised a strict Catholic. The church had explained to me many a time that it was God's will that I marry one day, so that I may raise my own family as a Catholic man should; only to spread the ways of God's will to the new offspring and generation.

Yes.

I was quite aware of the foundation of my future. But I was never interested in specifics. Being the youngest of my father's offspring, I had learned that my older brother who was the oldest, had more involvement with marriage than I.

That being said, it never occurred to me that I'd be married off to some Belgian girl I could only label as an acquaintance.

So when that day had come, the day of my wedding, I had felt quite numb. Mother and Father had said it was to tie Spain and Belgium closer by marriage, so that politically our countries would be on better terms…

And since I was the husband, Spain would probably get more benefits out of the marriage. More money and more fame and respect from others outside of our homeland…

So I was simply a pawn. Just a little pawn on that chess board that worked for the King and Queen, without question. I was moved across the board to meet with the opposing pawn, and there my King and Queen could get a better chance at checkmate.

But all that was history. The past. Let bygones be bygones, as the saying goes.

I was married. And that's all there is to it.

…

"Antonio!"

"Ah…did you find, Elizaveta, love?" I asked as my wife came to my side.

Automatically, her arms coiled around my neck. She squealed and kissed both my cheeks. She was ridiculously happy about something.

"Yes-but I also found someone else!"

I quirked a brow as she moved aside.

A lean man walked up, one hand carrying wine, the other shoved in a pocket. His skin was olive tinted, and his eyes were fiery and exotic. His lips were smooth-looking and a delicate mixture of rose and peach in color. His face was lean and his jaw was sharp. His hair was done well, while his attire was top brand.

And look….that peculiar…unearthly little hair curl…

"_Ciao_, bastard."

My eyes widened.

"L-Lovino!" I exclaimed, immediately moving towards him.

Without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around my old time friend and gave him a squeeze.

"Oh, Lovino Vargas!" I cried out again, a smile spreading across my lips. The name was zesty on my tongue.

This time, it was sincere.

"Isn't it fantastic, dear?" my wife's voice rang.

My smile faltered. Just for a millisecond! No one saw anything!

"Yes…it really is!"

"Bastard get off me," was the order the Italian man spat.

His hands pressed against my chest and shoved me off. I simply laughed and grabbed his hand to shake it.

"My…how…how many years has it been?" I breathed, "How many years?"

Lovino shrugged.

"Three?" he estimated.

"Oh it's been more than that, Lovino," my wife laughed, "It's been about five since we last saw you!"

The young man shrugged again, his lips meeting the rim of his wine glass.

"Is your brother here?" my wife wondered curiously.

"_Fratello?_ Which one?"

"Feliciano of course! You have no other brother do you?"

"_Sí, _I do. Marcello."

"Oh is this the one that was rumored to be sick right after birth…?"

"Yes…"

My wife placed her hands over her mouth, before murmuring a, "God bless him…"

I loyally stood next to her, as she continued to chat with Lovino Vargas.

Lovino R. Vargas, oldest grandson of Romulus Vargas, one of the wealthiest men in Europe. The Vargas family was a wealthy bunch who made their living by trading and good business. Rumors had said there were other parts to their "business" but no such evidence supported that… Lovino had been my childhood friend when his parents had bought the property next to mine as a summer home.

There our friendship blossomed into a strong bond.

A _very_ strong bond.

I gazed at Lovino, infatuated with him. Five years…? A whole five years since we had last set eyes upon each other. A half of a decade… …Sure. We could say that.

He nodded to something my wife had said, before his eyes flickered towards me. We made eye contact, and held it there for a brief second.

His eyes twinkled before returning to the one-sided conversation with my wife…

That's pretty much how the rest of the night went. Lovino lingered next to my wife or I, and drifted as we did in the crowd. We said hello to all sorts of people. Old friends, newer friends, old enemies, new enemies. Do not question me why there are enemies at my home.

As I said-the party was _not_ my idea.

A certain bunch of eyebrows had retorted against me, saying that the food was terrible and he would feel sorry for any "chum" who would die of food poisoning.

"Of course, I feel no true sympathy as it was their fault for trying this disgusting, revolting buffet of gush," was the English accented remark.

We even ran into my old pals Francis and Gilbert! I hadn't any idea my best friends were here…how sad. My wife talks and talks, but never says anything of importance I suppose. Well I suppose that is what makes her cute.

The hours droned on, until it was about two in the morning.

The last guests were leaving our mansion, piling into their carriages. The horse's feet galloped as the wheels rattled against our cobblestone driveway. I sighed in exhaustion as the last guest said good-bye. The maids and butlers were already hard at work cleaning up the place.

Food was spilled in certain places, while dishes were piled high in their designated area. Brooms were quite an annoying noise to hear echo through my home, while I made my way towards the master bedroom.

My wife had retired, now instead of a top style party gown, she was in her casual night-ware. A simple silk nightgown.

I didn't slip out of my clothes quite yet.

"Antonio…aren't you coming to bed?" my wife asked, walking seductively towards me.

Her hips swayed rhythmically as her gown held tightly to her figure. She made sure her breasts were out in the open for my eyes to gaze at, as her hands slid up my chest.

"It was a tiring night…but I'm still in a bit of a buzz from it all," she whispered in my ear, nibbling my lobe.

I let out something that of a murmur, by default sliding my hands around her waist. She trailed kisses to my lips, where I nonchalantly kissed back.

"Mm…as tempting, and beautiful as that sounds, dear…I cannot," I sighed in…disappointment…as my hands continued to roam her back, "I have business to attend to…"

"This late at night?" she questioned easily.

"Yes…it involves one of our guests…I was told to meet him for some economic business right after the party," I explained.

My wife pouted as her hands found themselves knotted in my hair.

"That's no fair."

"I know! And as much as I want to stay at home, and caress your skin…I cannot."

I searched her face for a sign of defeat, that little give in every woman has when they know they have lost. My mother had it, my cousin had it, even my stoic aunt had it…so why not my wife?

I continued to examine her face, her pouting face of displeasure, and-aha! There it was! That little falter in her eyes that waved the white flag.

My heart skipped a beat.

My eyes followed her movements as she pressed one last kiss to my sensitive spot on my neck, in hopes of one last chance. I surpassed the shutter of pleasure, as her lips brushed against that nerve…

"_Lo siento, amor_," I whispered.

"…Fine…" she gave up, "I guess I'll be sleeping in a cold bed."

"I'll be home in the morning. No worries."

I pecked her quickly on the lips before grabbing my coat.

I was off.

* * *

I slammed him against the wall, my lips bruising against his. My tongue shoved itself into his hot, enticing, sugary mouth. His tongue battled for dominance, and that spiciness returned to my lips. Our teeth clashed and our saliva dribbled from our chins. His hands were knotted into my hair, tugging, pulling, yanking…his fingers clenched and my scalp felt raw. I groaned huskily as his legs tightened around my waist, and his bony heels dug into my back like spurs, edging me on, telling me to go faster, faster, faster!

My hands were clamped to his face, as I kept his head still so I could just kiss him to death. He groaned and moaned, as our erections deliciously rubbed against each other. The fronts of our pants were wet, and the sounds of our grunts were accompanied by shredding cloth.

Cold air rushed down my back as Lovino's hands tore my shirt in half. He clawed at me, dug his nails into me, wanting me, begging for me and only _me_.

"L-Lovi…!" I panted in between kisses and breathes, "Lovino! You-You're here…!" -his tongue drug against my lip- "You're here!"

"_Sí!_ I'm here!" he cried, "I'm here!"

I worked frantically to rid of my love's clothes. His smooth, flawless skin…I yearned to feel it under my touch once again. I yearned to feel _his_ body heat against me, pressing against me, feeling me… I wanted so badly to take him after all this time…

I hauled him up higher, as he squeaked.

"B-Bastard…! Antonio! Wh-What-!" I slammed my lips against his as the wall thumped behind him.

"I-I'm taking you…_now!_" I announced.

He nodded, his mind obviously in a fog, as I stripped him of his pants. I took a brief second to just gaze at my Lovino. My beautiful boy who was only mine. His beautiful nudeness that only I could admire… I kissed him again.

Words…looks…simple body language…not even passionate love-making could express my love towards this man. This beautiful man who won my heart all those years ago… I couldn't stand it. I-I didn't know what to do.

How could I not be exploding?

How could the love I have for my Lovino not be bleeding through my eyes and heart?

How…?

I quickly released my own erection from its restraints. Lovino was propped against the wall, his legs still wrapped around my waist, his lips peppering my face with sloppy, passionate kisses.

His voice murmured wonderful things in my ears.

"_Te amo_…I love you…you're mine…don't leave…"

I swallowed as I slathered my fingers in the oil on the table next to me. It had been a while since I'd needed oil…

I sucked Lovino's adam's apple, as my fingers searched desperately for his entrance.

"It…it's been…long time…" he panted, "…b-be…gentle…"

My lips finally were able to smile warmly, sentimentally, for the first time in so long… I was finally able to mean my smile. I felt as though my smile had been killed for a bit, only to be resurrected by my Lovino…

It was a reserved smile for him and only him.

"Of course, _mi corazón_," my throat was dry, so my voice was raspy, "whatever you want me to do, however you want me to be."

I slid my first finger into him. He arched back against the wall and cried out. I waited a moment, as he shifted. Then, I slowly pushed the other one in, before thrusting them slowly.

"A-An…_Antoniooo~_" he whined, head rolled back in pleasure or pain… I wasn't sure which.

Carefully watching his expressions, I began to scissor my fingers. He cried out again, as his brows furrowed and his lips parted even more. He gasped and sputtered, moving against my fingers.

"M-More…" he whispered, "_Di piú!_"

I thrust them faster, turning my wrist as I did so.

He began to wriggle.

"B-Bigger…" his face was flushed beyond what any human could have blushed.

I kissed his lips fiercely before mumbling, "Anything for you…"

I slicked my member with the oil, before pressing the tip against his entrance. He gasped at the feeling, as it was probably kind of cold…before trying to move himself onto my cock.

"Antonio~" he begged, "Please…!"

I grabbed his hips, and shoved all the way in. This time…he _wailed_. His voice echoed through the small house we were in, as his nails dug deep into my skin. I felt little trickles of blood race down my back.

It was okay.

Lovino had inflicted me with them.

I waited for him to adjust, before he meekly nodded.

My hips began to move on their own accord, already knowing exactly what to do and knowing exactly where to aim for. My hips slapped against his, as I began to pound him into the wall. He groaned and held on tight, begging me to go faster.

Finally! Finally!

We were together!

We were _together!_

After so long…I was finally one with the love of my life.

I no longer had to bite my tongue as I was about to wail, "Lovino!" There was no longer the need to have to force non-existent emotions out into the open. There was no more empty, "I love you's" and no more lonely nights, knowing Lovino would not be the one in my bed…

For this night, there was no more. I could scream Lovino's name, and I could pour my emotions out in the open for Lovino to hear. And I could chant, "I love you" in countless languages and mean each fucking word!

I cried out as I was completely engulfed in Lovino's heat. He cried my name as a mantra, and he kissed me and hugged me. I hit it then. I hit that sugary spot that made Lovino see stars!

He screamed at the top of his lungs as I aimed for that spot again. The wall thumped with each thrust I made. My hips were not growing tired.

"Yes! Yes! There! Oh~! Tonio!"

Soon, that beautiful smoldering heat coiled around my stomach, which lead my hands to latch on tighter to Lovino's poor bruised hips.

"L-Lovino…! _Lovino!_"

The ecstasy completely consumed me, before my orgasm exploded from my body as my seed spilled plentiful into his channel. He threw his head back and cried out my name one more time, before his essence painted me white.

We stayed like that, against the wall, before slumping down. I relieved him of my member, before holding him close.

"Love…my love…" I whimpered, still touching every part of him that I could, "You're home…"

Lovino's tears pattered against my legs. He nodded and held me close. I cradled him gingerly, yet firmly, as he sobbed into my chest.

"I-I don't care that I'm tainted and…damned to hell," he sputtered, "…I just want to love you."

I kissed his forehead, our sweat drying.

"No, no…you are never tainted. You are as pure as holy water itself… I am the tainted one. Adultery, lying, homosexuality…" I glanced down at him, "…Just so I can love you too."

* * *

**DA FUCK IS DIS? WHAT DA FUCK IS DIS? god I really wanted to write this and it's taken me like... fucking three hours at least. it's three am! but anyways, I wanted to write this but i don't think it turned out as good as I wanted it to. **

**I have nothing against belgium. I love her to death. I just don't like her with Spain or Romano :T just no workie for me. But this sad piece of crap is indeed a first draft...and i'm sorry that i'm such a bad author i can't even edit. May be a bit OOC too...**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!: **

**they really didn't not see each other for five years, it was more like three four months. They had been secretly seeing each other for at least five years, but no one knew Lovino was still hanging around. People thought he still was living in Italy. In case you wonder what time period this be in, it's in the 1800's. **

**ugh bad story is bad. **

**maybe review? ...pfft idk**

**-TC**


End file.
